


The Big Reveal (Your Faves Are Problematic Remix)

by sebastian2017



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Secret Relationship, Social Media, dadneto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/pseuds/sebastian2017
Summary: It causes a small stir when Professor X and Magneto both have children starting at the same kindergarten. It’s a VERY big stir when someone figures out it’s actually just one: David Xavier-Lehnsherr.





	The Big Reveal (Your Faves Are Problematic Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Faves are Problematic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306883) by [JackyJango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/pseuds/JackyJango). 
  * In response to a prompt by [JackyJango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/pseuds/JackyJango) in the [xmen_remix_madness2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2019) collection. 



They could have probably kept their secret for much longer were there no kids involved. Honestly, if the public hadn’t figured them out until now, Erik doubted they would have figured it out in another ten years. But the children had to go to school eventually and since the two of them weren’t technically hiding their relationship, they saw no point in putting much effort into keeping sneaking around during hectic drop offs and pick-ups. When people noticed Erik Lehnsherr picking up a child at kindergarten, no one thought much of it. He had mentioned children in the past, even if he’d never revealed details. The same went for whenever Charles Xavier was spotted dropping a child off. Nothing too unusual for a man who had mentioned being a father. The real trouble came when someone finally noticed that the Xavier child and the Lehnsherr child were, in fact, the same boy. 

All morning long, Erik had dealt with incessant calls to his office, demanding to know more details. Erik had ignored most of them, of course, except for a select few he’d answered just to tell the reporters to fuck off. He hoped the message would make its way across anyone who might call. On the way to pick up David from kindergarten, he stopped to pick up one of those annoying tabloids. Currently, he’s pacing in the kitchen while Charles reads over the trashy article. David pauses his very intense coloring session to glance at the blurry picture of him and Charles on the front. 

“Daddy, am I on the paper?” he asks, standing up on his chair to lean in closer. “Why am I on the paper?”

“Because humans have absolutely no sense of privacy or respect, Davey,” Erik answers, reaching over to ruffle his hair. 

“Erik,” Charles scolds, giving him a look. “Ignore Papa, baby. Everyone’s just a little surprised because this is all very new to them. That’s all.” 

“Cause you two fight on the telly? Aunt Raven shows me sometimes when you argue. It’s really funny.” David giggles and, content with that answer, sits back down and picks his crayon up again. 

Erik nods. “Some of the things your Daddy says are quite funny, aren’t they?” 

“Erik!” 

\----------------

**_Hate sex gone too far? Inside source spills on illicit Professor X - Magneto affair:_ **

_ Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr. Pillars of the mutant community. It seems an almost weekly occurrence for the two to argue in televised debates or disparage the other on social media. It was easy to see where they stood on one another. Or so it seemed! Last night  _ **_Genosha Today_ ** _ reporter Remy LeBeau discovered that the mysterious children the two often spoke of was actually the same child! Has there rivalry been a ruse all along? How long have the faces of mutant kind been in bed together? Are there any more tots in hiding? We scoured the pair’s social media for hints and our inside sources and here’s what we found:  _

\-------------

“We should get out in front of this. As much as we can, anyway,” Charles says later that night, when David is asleep and they’re laid in bed together. “We can make a post or release a statement or something. We can’t keep ignoring our PR agents forever, you know?” 

“It’s none of the public’s business what we do in our private lives. There’s no reason we should have to do anything about this,” Erik insists. 

Charles sighs. “We’re public figures, love. This is the public part of it all.” 

Charles is right, of course, Erik knows that much. He’s stubborn, not stupid. Still, it’s frustrating to think he has to turn around and cater to people who have nothing better to do with their time but gossip about them. Kisses from Charles have always been excellent at calming his grumpy moods so he leans in close for a cuddle and a kiss. David’s telepathy is incredibly sensitive these days as it starts coming in fully, so no sex when he’s home for the moment, but they’re far enough into their marriage that Erik is happy to just lay together for a while. 

He’s quiet for a while as he mulls it over. Not so much what he’s going to do, because there aren’t very many options, but trying to figure out how he’ll admit defeat and still keep some of his dignity. When he’s sure he won’t go off on an anti-human rant the second he opens his mouth, Erik settles Charles up in his arms and lets out the long sort of sigh he only does when he’s been defeated. 

“I suppose we should say something. I have to make it perfectly clear that I don’t suddenly agree with you,” Erik says. 

Charles laughs and rolls his eyes at that, but he still leans over to kiss him. “Of course, love. That’s very important.” 

\----------

In the morning, Charles puts up a post on his social media for the both of them. He’s the one with the one the reputation for solving problems and being calm, after all. It’s a lovely picture, fit for a proper political family that isn’t famous for all the arguing they do. It’s from Passover at the Xavier-Lehnsherr family household. The table had been very full with all of their family and friends, but the picture is focused in on Charles and Erik sat at the head of the table with David on Erik’s lap and all three of them in matching kippot. It’s one of Erik’s favorite pictures of them and he’s glad this is the one that ends up online if their private life has to be scrutinized. 

Charles and their PR teams are in charge of writing the caption, for everyone’s sake. 

**_charlesfxavierofficial:_ ** _ As I’m sure many of you have seen on recent headlines, Erik and I are happily married and have a young son. To be perfectly clear, neither of us has ever lied about this or made active efforts to conceal it. We simply are both the sort of people who prefer our private lives be private. This doesn’t change anything about our well known public stances, just as it hasn’t changed it in the last ten year we’ve been together. Erik and I have always made an effort to keep our private and public lives separate and we would appreciate everyone’s cooperation in continuing this, especially where our son is involved.  _ _  
_ _ Best, _

_ Xavier-Lehnsherr Family  _

It is, of course, all anyone talks about for a few days. It’s scandalous to think something like this has gone unnoticed for so long and no one wants to admit this happened right in front of them all along. Whenever they go out in public, they ignore the many questions people shout at them, and after the first week day, they have to very politely remind the press that their son’s preschool is not a fairground to get the next big headline. Inevitably, there’s talks about whether they’ll mellow out now that it’s public. Erik dispels that within a week, when they get into their first public argument since the new and feels the need to make sure all of Twitter knows about it.

**_@magneto:_ ** _ Disappointed, but not surprised, that @ProfessorX is being as naive as ever about Bill 24X9. We can’t assume noble intentions from the same people who have put us in shackles and let us down time after time. _

**_@ProfessorX_ ** _ : @magneto sort of like how you always leave the empty milk container in the fridge?  _

**_@magneto:_ ** _ @ProfessorX Not the point.  _

_ @ _ **_ProfessorX:_ ** _ @magneto I’m looking forward to our next lively debate about it. David can moderate. _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> for questions, prompts, or chatting I can be found on tumblr at [sebbym17](http://sebbym17.tumblr.com/)


End file.
